


madzie's ice-cream day out with malec

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [84]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus take Madzie out for ice-cream but a passer-by thinks something looks a bit off between the 3.





	madzie's ice-cream day out with malec

**One day,**

After buying Madzie a cone of ice-cream, she soon skips across the pedestrian road to finish eating and play by herself.

Not long after, as woman walks up to her, Alec and Magnus watch from the bench they're sitting.

"Where are your parents?" she asks.

Without saying a word, Madzie looks towards the bench and the lady's eyes follow.

The lady then walks over. "Sorry. I just thought she was alone..." she says, looking them up and down, "It can be dangerous with it being New York and all", she ends with a smile around her lips but from the way she's still looking at Magnus and Alec, they can tell she has more to say so they nod and let her. "So are one of you her father?"

"Yes!" both Magnus and Alec answer.

She looks even more suspicious at them. "Oh yeah... which one of you?"

"We both are," they again answer in unison.

This time, the look in her eyes is even more distrusting of them, "What I mean is―", and she's just about to pry even more when Madzie runs up to them in excitement and hops into Magnus's arms.

"What have you you got there, sweet pea?" he asks.

"Look how red this leaf is?" she's now sitting in Magnus's lap but her legs dangle over on Alec.

"Yeah, it's really pretty", Alec rests her legs in his lap, "But not as pretty as you", he and Magnus smile at her and she smiles back.

"This is for you", she hands him the maple leaf.

"None for me?" Magnus makes a sad face and Madzie giggles, pulling another maple leaf from behind her.

Alec laughs and Magnus laughs and the ring on their left hand glistens in the dim light.

"Oh, pardon us," Magnus looks up at the woman, "What were you saying?"

"Oh..." she stutters as if suddenly losing all her words, "Oh never mind me", she replies, smiling at them― very genuinely this time, "You three beautiful people, have yourselves a wonderful night".

"Thank you".

And with a smile, Alec and Magnus watch her go― thinking that their life together will get even more beautiful.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
